Tony Pokora
Also known as Anthony Pokora Background * Appointed to fill the un-expired term of prior controller, Tom Flaherty. * Announced in the Democratic primary for city controller. * http://www.people4pokora.com/issues (Campaign web site opened in March 2007.) Links * Michael Lamb * DaMon Macklin * Doug Shields * Mark Rauterkus * Mike Dawadia Blogs * http://pghcomet.blogspot.com/2007/04/interview-tony-pokora.html from April 2007 Details Ravenstahl hires former Controller Pokora : By Jeremy Boren, TRIBUNE-REVIEW. February 25, 2008 Mayor Luke Ravenstahl has hired former acting city Controller Anthony J. Pokora to work in Pittsburgh's finance department. Pokora, 51, of Banksville, started work today under Finance Director Scott Kunka. "We're pleased to have him in our administration," Kunka said. "He has a wealth of experience, and we think he'll hit the ground running." Ravenstahl said in January that he valued Pokora's institutional knowledge of city finances. Pokora worked for 23 years in the controller's office, which traditionally has held the role of watchdog over city officials' spending decisions. "I'm excited -- I haven't been challenged a whole lot since I became deputy controller," Pokora said. "This is the other side of the equation for me." Pokora will be paid $76,837 a year -- a drop from the $86,629 he made as acting controller. He will be in charge of financial data entry, coordinating the staff of the city's pension trust fund and preparing the city's annual audit due May 1 each year, Kunka said. Michael Lamb, the former Allegheny County prothonotary, beat Pokora in last year's Democratic Party primary to become city controller. Lamb took office Jan. 7, which ended Pokora's time as acting city controller since Tom Flaherty left office in 2006 to be a Common Pleas judge. Insights * Tony Pokora held the role of controller in an acting capacity. Mr. Pokora, of Banksville, starts with strong labor support, deep roots in the Democratic Committee, and the power of incumbency. He can write an audit, hold a press conference and attract cameras and scribes pretty much at will, and has some 60 employees, most of whom would presumably support him. But his name recognition probably isn't where it should be, and it's unclear whether he can raise the money needed to change that. Issues (harvested April 1, 2007) The primary issue in this campaign is experience. The purpose of the City Controller's Office is to keep the books, issue checks, audit contracts, City accounts, departments & authorities, and serve as the public watchdog I've managed the operations of the Office for 14 years, and our Annual Report has been recognized nationally during that time. City vendors have seen their payment time dramatically cut, and our audits have helped to shape Pittsburgh policy. We've proven that privatization does not necessarily cut costs or improve efficiency, as in the case of the City garage. We warned that bond debt would eventually overerwhelm the City. We were the first to communicate with the State Gaming Board, linking Arena payments with the slots license. The Controller's Office has shown that the 2004 state tax package wouldn't help our financial stream in the long run, but was only a revenue-neutral "tax swap". We helped draft stricter controls on Council spending. I've been in the City Controller's Office through 5 different adminstrations. We've worked collegially with the Mayor & Council, yet kept ourselves at arm's length, remaining independent & vigilant for the City taxpayers. My opponents want to change the City Controller's Office. I believe that if it's not broken, don't fix it. Pakora